Snow Angel Part 1
by InggriSealand
Summary: China dan Hongkong tidak punya orangtua, dan wah anak itu membujuk orangtuanya agar mengangkat kami berdua menjadi anak sekaligus karena janji kami! Apakah orang tuanya mau? China, Hongkong, Taiwan


**Title : Snow Angel**

**Rating : T**

**Desclaimer: What the... ini bukan milik saya yang pasti...**

**Character: China/Hongkong. Taiwan/ Hongkong, Taiwan/China**

**Summary : China dan Hongkong tidak punya orangtua, dan wah anak itu membujuk orangtuanya agar mengangkat kami berdua menjadi anak sekaligus karena janji kami? Apakah orang tuanya mau?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sensei! Sensei!" panggil seorang anak kecil sambil berlari kearah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'sensei' tersebut menoleh kearah anak kecil itu. Dilihatnya mata anak kecil itu sembab akibat baru menangis.

"Ada apa, Hongkong?"

"Hiks, sensei" anak kecil yang bernama Hongkong itu memeluk kakaknya sesampai didekat anak laki-laki itu. "Sensei, orang tua kita ada dimana?"

Laki-laki dengan panggilan sensei itu tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba adik kesayangannya tersebut menanyakan tentang orang tua mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak punya orang tua? Anak-anak ditaman mengejekku karena aku tidak punya orang tua" lanjut Hongkong.

Anak laki-laki tersebut tersenyum lembut melihat Hongkong yang masih kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa.

"Suster pengasuh adalah orangtua kita" jawab anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Dia bukan orangtua kita. Semua berkata begitu" ucap Hongkong. "Aku ingin punya orang tua!"

Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas kecil dan mengelus rambut Hongkong. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita sama-sama berdoa agar kita dapat orangtua yang baik"

"Kalau kita sudah punya orangtua, apakah kita akan tetap bersama?"

"Ya, kita akan tetap bersama"

"Janji?" Hongkong mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan laki-laki itu sehingga laki-laki itu membalas jari kelingking Hongkong dengan kelingkingnya.

"Ya. Janji!"

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke kuil terdekat dan berdoa disana. Kuil disana memang kecil namun pendetanya baik-baik. Laki-laki itu dan anak itu sangat akrab dengan para pendeta tersebut. Walau bangunannya kecil namun sangat dekat dengan tempat pengasuhan.

"Hongkong, kamu pulang saja duluan! Nanti aku menyusul!" ucap sang kakak. "Aku ingin membantu pendeta kuil membersihkan kuil ini"

"Baik" Hongkong sigap dengan ucapan kakaknya. Ia segera meninggalkan kuil. Namun ditengah perjalanannya ke kuil, ia bertabrakan dengan seorang anak yang sebaya dengannya. "Ouch"

Mereka terjatuh berbarengan. Hongkong segera melihat kearah sang penabrak dan ingin sekali memarahinya. Namun amarahnya mereda saat ia melihat sosok si penabrak.

"Ma, maaf" ucap si penabrak sambil berusaha berdiri. Wajahnya tampak gelisah sekali. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hongkong dibantunya berdiri olehnya.

"Y, ya" ucap Hongkong masih sedikit bengong. "Kau seperti buru-buru sekali?"

"Iya, aku tersesat"

"Eh? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kata ayahku, di dekat sini ada kuil dan aku bermaksud untuk berdoa ke kuil tersebut"

"Oh, iya. Di ujung jalan ini memang ada kuil kecil sih" ucap Hongkong sambil menunjuk ke jalan yang tadi ia lewati. "Mau aku antar?"

"Iya tolong. Aku takut sendirian"

Hongkong segera mengantar orang yang menabraknya tadi ke kuil yang tadi ia kunjungi. Sesampainya di kuil orang yang menabrak itu menyuruh Hongkong menunggunya.

"Tuan pendeta! Tuan pendeta! Apakah sensei masih ada?" tanya Hongkong menghampiri seorang pendeta yang ia kenal.

"Ah, China? Sudah pulang. Tadi suster pengasuh kalian menggeretnya pulang"

"Eh? Suster pengasuh?"

"Iya" tuan pendeta itu segera pergi meninggalkan Hongkong.

"Anu, aku sudah selesai" ucap orang yang menabrak tadi.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menemui ayahku. Sekarang ia ada di panti asuhan di dekat sini"

"Eh? Ngapain kamu ke panti asuhan?"

"Ayahku ingin mengangkat anak dari panti asuhan itu, dan anak yang diasuhnya akan jadi kakakku"

"Wah, asyik ya" ucap Hongkong. "Seandainya ada yang mau mengasuh aku dan kakakku"

"Eh? Kamu anak panti asuhan juga?"

"Iya, aku anak panti asuhan juga"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya orang yang menabrak Hongkong tadi. "Namaku Taiwan"

"Namaku Hongkong"

"Wah, namamu bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita jadi saudara? Aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mengangkatmu"

"Tidak bisa"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah janji pada kakakku kalau aku dan dia tidak akan berpisah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mengangkat kalian berdua" ucap orang yang menabrak yang bernama Taiwan. "Ayahku adalah orang kaya, pasti ia mau mengangkat kalian berdua"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku akan bilang pada ayahku"

Tidak lama, mereka sampai juga ke panti asuhan dimana Hongkong diasuh selama ini.

"Ayah!" ucap Taiwan berlari menuju ayahnya.

"Ah, Taiwan?" ucap sang ayah memeluk anaknya.

"Ayah, bolehkan aku minta dua kakak?"

"Eh, banyak sekali. Apa satu saja tidak cukup?"

"Aku ingin bermain dengan calon kakak-kakakku"

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau angkat menjadi kakak?"

"Aku ingin Hongkong dan kakaknya menjadi kakakku"

Sang ayah melihat kearah Hongkong yang sedang dipeluk oleh China, sang kakaknya, dan berpikir.

"Boleh ya, ayah?" bujuk rayu Taiwan.

Sang ayah mengangguk tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita akan mengangkat mereka berdua"

"Hore!" Taiwan bahagia atas jawaban dari ayahnya. Ia menghampiri Hongkong dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Kita akan menjadi saudara"

"Benarkah?" ucap Hongkong senang. "Sensei, akhirnya kita punya orangtua"

"Ya. Syukurlah, Hongkong" ucap China dengan tersenyum lembut. "Doa kita terkabul"

"Karena mendadak, maka kalian akan resmi pergi dari panti asuhan ini besok. Kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal" ucap suster pengasuh.

"Baik, suster" jawab kedua anak itu.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" ucap Taiwan yang tidak sabar.

"China dan Hongkong harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pindah, maka dari itu besok kita akan datang lagi untuk menjemput mereka" ucap sang ayah.

"Yah, jadi aku tidak bisa bermain dengan mereka hari ini?"

Sang ayah tertawa lepas. Ia mengelus rambut putri satu-satunya yang halus bagai kain sutra itu. "Kau harus bersabar. Kasihan kan kalau kakak-kakakmu ini disuruh cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barang mereka"

Taiwan mengerti dan mengangguk kecil. Sebelum Taiwan pulang kerumahnya, ia bermain bersama kakak-beradik itu.

Keesokan harinya,

"Hongkong, jangan pergi jauh-jauh! Sebentar lagi Taiwan dan ayah akan datang!" ucap China.

"Iya" ucap Hongkong yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat China berada. "Aku Cuma ingin mengambil bunga disitu"

China mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hongkong dan membaca kertas daftar barang yang perlu dibawa agar tidak ada lagi yang ketinggalan. Hongkong berusaha mengambil bunga yang tempatnya hampir tinggi sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa dibalik tanaman itu ada jurang yang agak curam. Saking berusaha memetik bunga itu, tiba-tiba ia terperosok kedalam jurang tersebut.

Tiin tiiin

Taiwan dan ayahnya datang dengan mobil milik mereka. Mereka turun dari mobil itu sambil terburu-buru. Sang ayah melihat kearah jam tangannya berkali-kali.

"China, aku musti buru-buru karena ada rapat. Dimana barang-barangmu? Ayo segera masukan kedalam mobil!" ucap sang ayah.

"Baik" ucap China segera membawa koper miliknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang "Hongkong, ayo kita berang, eh?"

"Dimana Hongkong?" tanya Taiwan.

"Eh? Hongkong?" panggil China menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok adiknya. "Hongkong!"

"Kemana adikmu?" tanya sang ayah sambil memasukan koper yang tadinya dibawa China kedalam mobil.

"Ta, tadi dia ada disini tapi sekarang dia tidak ada" ucap China. "A, aku akan mencarinya dulu"

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus buru-buru! Aku ada rapat mendadak" ucap sang ayah.

"Tapi, Hongkong? Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa Hongkong!" ucap China sedih.

Semua hening seketika melihat kearah China yang sedari tadi menahan airmatanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita pergi dulu tanpa dia" ucap sang ayah. "Setelah rapat selesai, aku akan kesini lagi untuk menjemput adikmu!"

"Eh?"

"Aku harus buru-buru sekarang! Aku tidak mau telat dalam rapat karena ini rapat yang sangat penting untukku"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menurut" jawab China. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil bersama dengan Taiwan dan ayahnya.

"Suster, tolong cari Hongkong dan bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menjemputnya nanti" ucap sang ayah sebelum dia pergi dari panti asuhan tersebut.

China diantar kerumah barunya yang sangat besar dan sang ayah segera melaju ke kantornya tanpa memberitahukan apa-apa kepada dua anak itu. Taiwan menggenggam tangan China dan mengantarnya masuk. Di pintu gerbang itu, ada beberapa pelayan yang segera membukakan pintu dan membawakan barang-barang milik China. Setelah diberitahu letak kamarnya, Taiwan mengajak China bermain bersama di ruangan bermain yang letaknya dekat dengan kamar Taiwan. Berjam-jam mereka menunggu sang ayah kembali bersama Hongkong sambil bermain. Setelah berjam-jam menunggu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil. Taiwan dan China segera keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri sang ayah.

"Dimana Hongkong?" tanya China bingung karena melihat sang ayah turun dari mobilnya sendirian tanpa teman.

"China, dengarkan kata ayah!" ucap sang ayah. "Aku baru saja dari panti asuhan,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak menemukan Hongkong. Aku sudah mencarinya kesana-kemari tapi nihil. Suster juga tidak menemukan dia"

China tersentak kaget. Matanya terbelalak mendengar semua itu.

"Bohong! Ini semua bohong! Aku dan Hongkong sudah janji akan selalu bersama!" ucap China. Airmatanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi sehingga ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil menyebutkan nama adiknya. Sang ayah segera memeluk China dengan penuh kasih sayang. Melihat hal itu, Taiwan juga ikut menangis.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari film drama Taiwan yang berjudul Snow Angel. Drama tahun 2005 (seinget saya) yang pernah ditayangi di Indosiar dan diperankan oleh Toro. Walau saya mengambil cerita Snow Angel, namun ada yang saya rubah-rubah karena saya agak lupa dengan cerita aslinya hahaha... soalnya dulu juga nonton ga ampe setiap episode XDD... mohon kritik n sarannya yaaaa!**


End file.
